You
by KillMyBoyfriend
Summary: Young prince runs away to see what's life like outside the palace and soon discovers it's not at all as he imagined. After almost getting killed he runs into the thief who first saves him, but what else hes going to do... warnings: some blood, yaoi...


**Ok. So this is my first somehow detailed yaoi fic with plot. I apologize some grammer mistakes that there definately is since I only write at nights... Anyway, I'm bad with summaris but read the fic to get to know it better. Contains some blood and sex. **

* * *

It started to be dark, and only thing left to lighten up the sky was lonely crescent moon surrounded by lot of sparkling stars, all far away from each other's still blinking in same figures.

It was already late, so most of the people were a sleep.

Peasants in their own little cottages dreaming of a good harvest, merchants in their houses dreaming about money and good sales.

Priests and royal ones in their palaces and temples, others having frustrated dreams filled with complicated plans and works and others just laying on their bed, sleeping, but being unable to actually dream about anything.

And then there was those one's who didn't sleep.

Murderers, thieves… anyone who tried to take advantage of silence and shadows of the night. And guards, who at their job tried to do their best to prevent such criminal things.

But the guards at the palace were unaware that at that night they should have had more important things to worry about than blocking dangers outside, they should have be more careful of keeping the most protected things inside the palace.

*

"No!" frustrated hiss escaped from young man's lips as the quiet room suddenly echoed of loud rumble. He quickly looked at the great statue lying on the round (which he had just accidentally run into, while he wasn't experienced walking around at night silently) and decided to leave it there.

Already hearing the guards approaching to make sure no one was causing any problems young prince quickly escaped from the room, the more silent hallways.

'This is hopeless…!' Atem though annoyed, he didn't even bother to count anymore how many times he already had almost get caught.

He would want to blame the guards from it, but then again he should more likely be thanking them, at least they did their job well and it should have been good thing from future pharaoh's point of view.

But not at this night.

Atem looked quickly around to make sure no one else was around, and then quickly continued his way.

This night he didn't want to run into anyone, this night he was finally going to leave the palace alone.

'Not permanently, of course' he kept telling to himself.

…But just for ones the prince wanted to know what it was really was outside the palace.

He was already at the age of 16, and still knew nothing else than the palace and just few words of the city around it.

Sure, he had visited there, but only moving from place A to place B surrounded by guards and servants and not even walking by yourself… …he didn't count that to visiting.

Unlike Seth obviously did… Atem pouted annoyed to short memory about again of those many times he had tried to ask something from his over serious cousin:

.

"_Seth, tell me something" young prince said sitting near to window gazing out, while older man was again surrounded by lot's of old papers and books._

"_What is it my prince?" Seth asked bored without bothering to take his eyes of the papers._

_Atem sighed: "You think I could someday go out on my own?"_

_Seth looked quickly at him from his papers and said one word: "No"_

.

…And that's how all of their conversations like that went.

Prince sighed, and was soon relief to notice he had reached the backyard, and soon he saw the small door at the wall.

It was usually only used by servants and sometimes guards, so he was happy to notice that it wasn't as much guarded as the front gate was.

Atem waited carefully hiding till the one guard finally left the door for a moment, and then quickly sneak out.

The guard looked at the door when he heard slam, but 'cause it was still close, and at the yard there was no one he quickly returned to his place before no one could punish from leaving his spot.

Just few meters away from the palace's the future pharaoh looked at the huge building in all it glamour and then to city. With all it little houses away from the palace, without any lights in the windows or streets.

Atem though for a moment returning, the castle was safe, he knew the castle and someday he would own the castle… And that though made him to keep his decision.

'Cause when the day would come, and it was soon he knew it, he'd be even more protected.

Knowing this was his last chance to never get out of castle, prince wrapped his cloak around him more closely, and started walking towards the city.

*

Young man walked faster as he though of hearing voices, he wasn't afraid, why should he be? People should be afraid of him, and besides there hardly was anyone most of the voices were unimportant to him, they just reminded him to keep on going.

Suddenly man heard small yell from somewhere, somewhere close. He stopped.

Looking suspiciously towards the direction of a voice he decided it was nothing important.

'Cause at this time all the ones who were out we're anyway only beggars and criminals. Criminals like thieves… Which he happened to be the king of.

*

The prince stumbled to his cloak again, swearing a bit to himself he finally decided to think it over for a while and without having any other place to go placed himself next to wall of empty looking house and sat down.

Atem sighed. Maybe he should have take the risk and try to leave at day time, even if the getting out of the palace would have been more difficult.

This wasn't anything like he expected.

The streets we're unclean and houses seemed old and ragged.

He should have had a plan before he left the palace. And he did, but he had also pictured things to be very different and now it wasn't anymore just obvious to spend night somewhere and then get to know city tomorrow.

'…Also that was stupid idea anyway' Atem though: 'Everywhere they would asks his name… and everyone in the city would of course recognize their prince…!'

Atem sighed frustrated and buried his face between his arms.

…Time passed. Young prince felt night getting colder more he sat there. It might have been only few minutes but it felt like hours.

Suddenly he heard crash and coughing.

Atem quickly stood up at and stared at the dark trying to see what caused the sound.

Soon he saw a figure.

A man, old 'Probably just a beggar' he though, but then something flashed in the moonlight. A knife.

"Boy…" said husky voice and beaten-up looking man moved from the darkness, wearing mostly dirty rags: "…you have some nice jewelry there".

Then the man raised his knife, and looked suddenly two times more threatening.

Prince stepped back automatically opening his mouth to yell the guards, 'till he remembered they weren't there.

He looked at the man who hold the knife, and quickly looked around him trying to think what to do. Atem felt panic raising up his throat when he realized he didn't know what to do. They didn't teach you in the palace how to act in the situation like this without a sword!

"Calm down" he said trying to sound calm himself: "Don't do anything stupid! You don't want to harm me. If you do so, you will regret it" while speaking Atem slowly walked away from the man, who didn't seem to care, just stared at him malicious look on his face.

"And why is so?" the man croaked.

And the prince started without thinking: "I'm the future pharaoh…!"

Flash of an eye Atem could see years of grudge and hatred towards the royal and rich people on a man's face, and soon he almost fall when the man tried to pull the jewelry of his arm.

Prince yelled and fell to the ground. The man kicked sand to his face making him loose his sight for a moment. When he tried to rub the sand of his eye mugger napped his arm and pulled the jewelry out of his arm, almost crushing his fingers.

Yell turned into couching when dust from the street filled his throat.

"…taking people's money! Their life work…!"

Atem could hear the man muttering, man talked a lot but most of the words he didn't

catch.

He felt the man bowing down a bit trying to nap his necklass. Young prince felt anger rushing through him, without thinking he kicked towards the mugger. And when the man moved back by surprise the prince quickly stumbled up.

And soon almost fell back when the man pulled his cloak, Atem struggled to get away while another raised his knife again, this time aiming at the prince.

He heard the fabric tearing a part, and fell on his knees when no one was pulling his cloak anymore.

Atem got up quickly and tried to ran away when he suddenly hit something.

Someone.

Bakura looked at the boy, boy's eyes winded even more than what they were and he stumbled backwards when some another man appeared. Spike haired boy looked behind him, and then again just arrived man panicking.

"Please help" young man cried out to him.

Bakura looked at the boy, then he sighed. And more out of boredom than being nice hearted he grabbed the boy from his tunic and pushed him away from the way.

"Who the hell are you?!" shouted the man who chased the boy. Bakura looked at the man eyes narrowing, he couldn't believe that the boy seemed so scared only over some old tray.

"Go away old man" he said simply: "What has the boy do to you?"

Bakura looked at the man suspiciously when he just started laughing: "You have no idea… You idiot, do you have any idea who that boy is?" then the laughter turned into coughing.

"No…" Bakura said looking quickly at the beaten up looking boy: "And I don't actually care" then he looked at back to the man: "But if u wont soon leave here, you'll regret".

Old man looked at the another for a moment, and as Bakura hoped, suddenly grabbed his knife stronger and rushed towards him.

"Watch out!" Atem cried, but then saw the grin on white haired man's face. He was grinning, thrilled.

Before Atem understood what happened blood splattered across his face and to houses wall. He's eyes winded up and he fell to his knees, just keeping staring at the picture in front of him.

Bakura pulled the knife out of the man. Looked it for a moment and after wiping some blood from it took it with him.

Hearing quiet whine he remembered that he wasn't alone.

"Hi" the thief said and kneeled on the same level: "kid? You ok?"

Atem twitched and bit and turned to look at him. He opened his mouth to say something but the words just didn't come out.

Bakura nodded: "Okay. …So your not fine"

He stood up and started walking away.

"Who…" the boy started, and he turned to look: "What?"

"Who are you…?" Atem asked noticing that his voice was unusually powerless.

Bakura shook his head considering his options for a moment, then looked at they boy there sitting there around the blood. …And then walked back to him.

"What's your name?" he asked. Boy looked at him for a moment like he wouldn't hear then he just shake his head. Atem didn't want to say his name, stranger might recognize it and he would again… Atem shivered.

Bakura sighed. It wasn't like him to take care of anyone, but then again he already saved the boy…

Thief took his hand and tried to pull him up but the boy's legs didn't carry him and he almost fall to thief's arms.

"Fuck…" Bakura muttered: "Get up! It's not like you wouldn't have never seen a fight before!"

Atem stumbled but was able to take a hold of stranger's shoulders.

Back of his head he blamed himself for acting like this. He was the prince, all his life been taught how to act proper in any situation, never showing your weakness…

Now here, leaving the palace for less than a day, no of what he was though seem to matter anymore. Slowly he got the command of his feeds again back and was able to stood there without collapsing. "Can you walk?"

"Huh?" Atem raised his face to see the man.

"I said. Can you walk? Or can you even talk, seriously?" asked very frustrated sounding man in front of him.

Atem nodded and quickly let go after realizing how long he must have already been clinging on to another.

Bakura looked at the boy annoyed: "Fine. Go to your home"

"My home…" Atem started without being sure what to say, 'cause the truth was that while wondering around the city he didn't anymore have anymore any idea where the palace was.

Bakura looked at the boy: '…It might be that he doesn't have home.'

"Fine" Bakura sighed, took his hand and started pulling him with him.

"Wait! What are u…?!" spike haired boy said and tried to pull his hand away.

"Look! You want me to leave you here or…?" the man asked from him.

"No!" Atem said, he didn't want to leave with some stranger but then again, circling around city.

"Then are we going? 'Cause I really don't have a time for this!"

Atem didn't no what to say, he felt so stupid standing there opening his mouth. Bakura looked at him, and when the boy just stood there he walked to him and picked him up.

"Wah?!" "Ou, shut up!" the thief muttered and started quickly walk away carrying the prince disappearing to the night.

*

Bright light rains pushed in from the ragged window curtain.

Young prince twitched his eyes couple times when sun light hit them. He didn't open them yet, he didn't need to yet. Some one was anyway going to wake him up soon.

…And when someone would, he'd have to say something about horrible mattress.

And the weird stuffy air in the room and…

Slowly Atem opened his eyes, to make sure what he had already assumed, he wasn't at home.

Soon the memories started to return.

…_Running away… …to see the city, getting lost, getting attack, the white haired stranger, the blood, dead mugger, stranger carrying him away, and then… …! _

His eyes winded. 'Did I fall a sleep in his arms?!'.

"So, your awake?" said the voice from shadows.

The prince quickly sat up looking around, and jumped a bit when Bakura step away from corner.

Atem looked at him suspiciously since now in daylight he could see his stranger better.

He had a white hair, really messy one. At the moment he was wearing only red skirt, Atem did remember that last night he had also same colored coat but soon he notice the coat laying on the floor with some blood drops on it.

On the man's face (Atem was honestly a bit surprised that he hadn't notice it earlier since now it stopped his eyes immediately) was a scar cutting over his another eye, and his eyes were reddish.

He was obviously a bit older than him and he had no idea who he was.

"Who are you?"

Atem blinked confused: "What?"

"I asked, who are you?" Bakura repeated.

"I'm…" prince started not sure what he could say, if this man would recognize him as a member of a royal family would he try to kill him too?

"My name's Atem" he said trying to hide his nervousness. But another just nodded, apparently the name didn't say anything to him.

"So, what were you doing there last night?" Bakura asked.

"Who are you?" the boy replied without answering. The thief raised an eyebrow: "I

asked first".

"Yes, but…" Atem started but then the another man was suddenly sitting next to him and placed his finger on his lips.

"But? To think about it…" Bakura said: "…You don't know where you are right? I saved you last night, and took you kindly to my place. …Your without place to go or food. So, what if you would just nicely answer to my question" then he was quiet for a moment and when Atem didn't answer he smirked and tapped his head: "Good boy".

He moved a bit away form the offended looking prince.

"So, why where you there last night?" he asked again still smirking.

"I got lost" Atem said staring at him knowing that he didn't like this man.

Bakura nodded: "You got lost… Ok. What about your family?"

Bakura watched as the boy opened his mouth to say something but closed it again really frustrated looking.

"They are…" Atem started: "…dead" he said, he didn't want to lie but…

The thief nodded.

Then he leaned closer to see the boy's face better. Bakura napped boy's chin and looked at him studying.

He had interesting colored eyes, reddish, a bit like his but more purple.

The hair was just weird and he had decided to ignore it this time, it was all pointing up and it had three different colors, and then people said that _his _hair was weird…

He was quit young, definitely all ready an adult but quite young looking. Or then he had just stayed young looking since he seemed well fed.

Thief took Atem's hand and rubbed it a bit. Atem quickly pulled his hand away surprised. Bakura shook his head: 'Damn… This boy has barely done any work in his life…'. Which of course was true, when Bakura compared prince's hand to workers torn and rough hands it was much softer.

"What are you doing?" Atem asked forcing his voice calm. Another man woke up from his thought "You got blood on your face" he said and slide his hand on the dry blood on Atem's face. Prince felt cold shiver creeping up on his back, and when another moved away he quickly touched his cheek. The man was right, there really was dry blood over his face.

Atem felt suddenly sick and covered his mouth feeling disgusting floating feeling in his stomach.

"Look, if your going to throw up the window's over there" said the thief looking at him from a distance.

Prince looked at towards the window but, ignoring his body's protesting, he didn't throw up.

"I…" Atem muttered trying to forget the disgusting taste in his mouth: "…need a bath"

"A bath?" thief looked at him unbelieving looking.

Atem shook his head a bit trying to clear his thoughts: "…Actually yes. I'm all bloody, my clothes are torn apart and if I have to stay like this for a long time I think I might throw up. Seriously"

Bakura sighed and looked at the boy: "Yes, seriously. How do you think I'm going to get you a bath? You can clean your face, but that's all we can do at the moment"

Then he stopped for a moment when one idea came in his mind: "Unless you meant a bath…?" he asked smirking.

The prince looked at him suspicious looking: "What do you mean?"

"Ou, you know what I mean kiddo" Bakura said chuckling a bit.

But Atem didn't know, he just had his own doubts and they made his eyes narrow: "No. I don't know… Tell me. You mean like a spa..?".

Older man looked at him and raised an eyebrow: "No… More like a brothel…"

"What?!" Atem's eyes winded a bit.

"…It was just an option" Bakura said trying to look innocent, which didn't suit his face at all: "Besides it might be free. I know some people there".

Young prince just stared at him without being sure did he hear right: "Who are you?!"

White haired man laughed: "Rude… Don't yell at your host. I could just kick you out if I'd want to, but are you sure you would survive out there?"

Atem lost his words.

"That's what I though" Bakura said and nodded satisfied: "But fine…" he said then and took his coat from the floor, looked the blood drops for a moment annoyed, but finally just put it on ignoring the drops.

"Where are you going?" prince asked 'cause it seemed to him that the man was just going to walk out and leave.

"Out" the thief said. Then just before leaving he turned back to look at him and grinned: "Name is by the way Bakura… The thief king"

And next thing Atem heard after door was closed was closing the lock.

*

Seth was furious. He walked around the castle where people where fussing and running around. Atmosphere all around the palace was tense. The prince was missing.

He hit his fist to the nearest wall frustrated.

No one know where he was, starting from the servants who were the first one to notice he was gone.

_It was early at the morning, young priest was passing the future pharaohs room when suddenly he could hear fast foot steps and soon two maids ran out of the room. Right into him. _

.

"_Ah!" another maid shriek: "I'm so sorry, honorable priest!"_

"_Save me from that" Seth said annoyed: "What is this about?"_

_Maids looked at each other nervously: "The prince…" started another carefully._

"_Yes what about him?" the priest asked when girl seemed just loose her words._

"_he…" but she couldn't continue, just looked around nervous looking. _

"_He's missing!" another one cried out. _

"_What?!" Seth yelled, maids jumped and looked each others scared "What are you talking about?!"_

"…_He wasn't in his room" muttered another, and another one cried: "Or no where else! This was the second time we where there! We're sorry, sir, we're so sorry…" _

_Seth sighed frustrated: "Fine… Just go find him"_

"_But we already…" started maids another almost in tears._

"_I know! Just go look again!" the pries said: "Tell the whole castle if you need to, but he need to be found before the news spreads out of the palace!" _

_Maids looked at each others scared, nodded and ran away even forgetting answer._

.

And that had been already hours again.

Seth sighed frustrated. There haven't been any kind of sigh of the prince. And finally they haven't had any other option than let guards to city to look for him.

But, Seth swore to himself, if something would have happened to Atem, he'd personally kill the one who harmed him.

*

Bakura walked on the streets back to his hide out. To see if his new pet was still there.

Actually he shouldn't bother to keep the boy there, he was just on his plans way, but then again… it had been time since he last time had someone to toy with.

Besides he anyway wasn't able to do anything before he would get information about the royal family. And since it was already too late to take revenge to the last pharaoh, he would especially need to know everything possible the future one. What's his name, how old was he, what did he look like, where he was…

But on the meanwhile he could as well spent his time with someone new.

The thief suddenly heard lots of step approaching and quickly hide behind the corner.

He watched as some of the palace's guards walked past him.

Bakura narrowed his eyes suspicious. It seemed like the guards would have been looking for something, but he didn't have time to found out what. Hoping that it wasn't him this time he speed up his steps and left.

Finally reaching his destination the thief noticed something weird. There was a young man sitting next to a house.

"How did you get out?" Atem heard annoyed voice asking and turned to look to see older man walked quickly towards him.

"From the window" he said shrugging his shoulders a bit: "Since I didn't have any other option after you locked the door"

"Well… That was a kind of hint for you not to leave" Bakura said raising an eyebrow.

"And I didn't, did I?" the prince asked annoyed. Bakura was a bit amused, his pet was surprisingly bold.

He chuckled to himself and sat next to the boy. Noticing that the blood trails on his face were much lighter, he must have tried rub it off.

"So, what are you still doing here?" the thief asked.

Atem looked at him, wanting to say something back to that annoyingly self-satisfied smirk but he just had to admit: "…I didn't no where to go"

Bakura chuckled again: "Fine… Your completely helpless without me"

Atem looked at him badly: "Look I can leave if I want to!" he said annoyed and got up from the ground ready to leave.

"Wait!" the thief said and pulled him back from his tunic. "Ouch!"

"What?" Atem looked at the man even more annoyed.

"Who said you can just leave?" Bakura asked narrowing his eyes a bit. "I…" the prince started but thief stopped him again by placing his finger on his lips: "Shh. …Remember what I told you before I left?"

"You called yourself _thief king_" the prince said.

Bakura nodded: "And you shouldn't really resist so much your king right?"

"What?! Your not…!" Atem yelled offended, but another just laughed.

"Yea right… Then tell me…" he said and leaned towards the prince: "…did you get these as _a present_ little one?" he said and snapped another of Atem's ear rings.

The prince opened his mouth but was embarrassed to admit to himself that he still couldn't tell where did he came from. A light blush of shame sneaked on his face.

Bakura laughed after noticing Atem blushing knowing that he was right.

"So" the thief said and stood up: "Let's go"

Then he suddenly snaked his arms around younger man and picked him up.

"What are you doing now?!" Atem shouted.

"Getting you that bath…" Bakura smirked and carried the younger one inside the house.

*

At the end of day Atem was exhausted. He didn't even bother to consider trying to leave back to the palace.

He did get his bath, but he had to done it by himself.

Since while Bakura had been away, he had among other things spend his time finding a place to get water from, and a bathtub, and then he made him to drag them away from their owners. With a time line… While that damn thief was just sitting and watching no one was coming.

And when that didn't seem to be enough for him…

.

…_Atem looked at the water in a tub, it looked so tempting and Atem couldn't deny that he felt a bit proud after carrying all the water there. He's hands were burning and legs felt dead and he couldn't imagine how could his servants do that everyday, but he was still proud._

_The prince took of what was left of his cloak and then turned to look at the thief king who was still just sitting couple meters away._

"…_Would you mind?" he asked narrowing his eyes._

"_Joining the bath with you?" Bakura raised his eyebrow. Atem's eyes winded up: "No!"_

"…_Well then what?" Bakura chuckled. The prince sighed: "Leave"_

"_No"_

"_And why not?" Atem asked annoyed._

"_Why should I? Your in no position to tell me what to do after all I've done for you" thief said smirking._

"_All what you've done for me, yea right…" Atem muttered, and then with a bit louder voice: "Look. Maybe I just want to have my bath in privacy"._

_Bakura burst in laughter. The prince jumped a bit stared at him, it wasn't actual amused laughter just laughing._

_Then the thief suddenly got up walked to him._

"_What are you doing?" Atem asked suspicious._

_Thief didn't answer, pulled him close and captured his arms. _

"_Wait! Stop it!" he heard the younger man yelling. Bakura grinned, quickly let go and before the boy had a chance to push him away he pulled the tunic of another. Atem struggled being too shocked to think clearly. Bakura smirked pulled him really close for one last time and then pushed him right into the bathtub._

_The prince yelled when the water splashed around him._

_Thief laughed, but at least this Atem could hear it was purely amused laugh, though it didn't really console him._

"_Enjoy your bath" Bakura said, took some water from the bath and pour it to Atem's hair. Then he left the house chuckling to himself. _

.

...And when he left he also took Atem's clothes with him, so after the bad the young prince didn't have anything to wear. And he had to wait for him to come back.

Atem had been so mad to him during the time he was gone, but when he came back (still smirking that annoying way) he did bring Atem new clothes, even though from the prince's point of view it didn't make him any less angry.

Now lying on that bed his every limb felt numb. He wasn't sure was he supposed to be there, but he didn't really care.

Thief king had again go somewhere, and if Atem wasn't allowed to sleep on the only bed in the cottage he'd have to throw him of it.

He was there staring at the roof, it seemed so low compared his room at home, but slowly the picture got fuzzier, 'till he couldn't force his eyes open anymore and they shut down.

It was already late at night when thief king finally returned.

He had been around the city, getting know what was going on, and apparently the future pharaoh was missing. It made Bakura amused, sure now he couldn't make the pharaoh direct target for his revenge but still… what kind of idiotic man gets lots in his own kingdom, and he could always play his revenge on others.

Thief opened the door quietly and stepped in.

He sat on his bed and looked at the boy sleeping on it.

Bakura moved some hair of another's face, and placed himself down next to him.

Atem opened his eyes still a bit fuzzed with dream: "What…?" he muttered sleepy.

Bakura smirked 'Sometimes I wonder does he even know any other words…'

"Nothing…" he said calming and pet younger one's hair. Soon, the prince who was only halfly awake fall back to sleep.

Thief looked at the sleeping boy, leaned closer and gave him a kiss. Then he lied his head back on the mattress and fall a sleep.

*

Atem opened his eyes. This time remembering right away where he was, even if he did hope he wouldn't have been there.

Then he felt something weird, there was someone next to him.

He turned to look. …Just to notice some familiar face sleeping in front of him.

"What the…? Bakura…?" Atem muttered to himself thinking was he still a sleep when another moved in his sleep and rolled himself halfly on him.

Atem gasped a bit and tried to push older man away. Thief just muttered something and pulled him into a tight hug.

The prince tried to struggle himself away from the sleepy thief king, when he suddenly felt something that made his eyes wind up.

Something was pressing against his hips. And he know what it was, he had feel the same many times, never just not on anyone else.

"Bakura!" Atem hissed and tried to push another awake. Then he heard a quit chuckle: "Hello" the full awake thief king said and wrapped his arms around him.

Atem pushed agaim, and this time he did it well.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Bakura yelled annoyed climbing up from the floor.

"What the hell were you dreaming about?!" Atem yelled back and sat up.

"…What?" Bakura blinked pretending confused. The prince just looked at him annoyed: "You know what I mean! You…" then he just shook his head and sighed: "Nothing!! Absolutely nothing!"

Thief narrowed his eyes amused 'This boy makes no sense at all…'

He sat on the bet next to Atem: "What is this all about?"

"Nothing" the prince said annoyed looking. Bakura sighed: "Fine". He was going to say something then the boy turned to look at him serious looking: "I want to go out today"

"What?" he looked at the boy surprised: "…Sure. …I can take you out"

"Your letting me go?" Atem turned happy until hearing the answer: "No".

"What?" he asked.

"I'm not letting go. Your not a prisoner or hostage, but I'm not letting you go yet" Bakura said: "But I can take you out. And as been proved earlier you wouldn't even survive without me" then he chuckled.

*

Atem didn't know what to think.

Bakura kept his promise and Atem though that was a lot from a man who dared to call himself a thief king.

But the city was lot different than what he had expected, luckily it was also lot of different from what it had seem on the first time he saw it.

"Why isn't anyone helping those people?" Atem asked watching an old beggar woman walking slowly down the street.

Bakura snorted: "Like who?"

"Well… Another people? Pharaoh's people?" the prince asked getting more annoyed as more people just passed the old woman. Thief coughed and then laughed tiredly.

"What?" Atem asks annoyed: "That should be their job"

"Yes. It _should_" thief said grudge in his voice: "But if you really think that's what they do your more naïve than I though" .

"Their not evil!" Atem said, sudden anger in his voice made the thief jump a bit.

"You don't know what your talking about!" he replied annoyed.

"How do you know that?! Maybe I…"

"Well look over there!" Bakura said waved somewhere, but before Atem could see clearly pulled him to hide behind the corner.

Then they turned to look. Several guards where passing by, and when they did so people looked scared. The old woman that Atem had saw before, being halfly blind almost got on their way and the soldiers just throw her roughly to the ground.

The prince automatically stepped towards the soldiers, going to judge them for such a behavior when he was quickly pulled back. Hitting his head to the wall making his mind fuzzy for a moment.

"Are you insane?! What are you doing?!" Bakura hissed annoyed hitting another against the wall.

"But they were…! Why they…?!" another just mumbled trying to understand why what he saw was so much different than what he'd always been told to.

Bakura sighed and put his hands on younger one's shoulders calmingly: "…Well now you know. I'm sorry if you'd been told differently but their evil. Everyone in the palace" Atem looked away trying not to hear, but another took his face in his hands and turned them towards himself: "Look at me! That just how it is. Those people don't care about anything outside".

Thief stepped away from the boy and shook his head: "I mean look at this, all this 'cause of some spoilt runaway prince".

"..What?" the prince gasped.

Bakura nodded and walk around the ally a bit: "I've heard about that. First I though it was just a rumor, but now… It doesn't help that any of the citizens cant really tell what he looks like and only few know his name for sure" he stopped and kicked the ground frustrated.

"Why have you gathered so much information about them?" Atem asked. His legs started to feel weak.

"It's all about my task" the thief said avoiding. He looked at another, who seemed awfully shocked over something, not even really listening what he said.

Bakura sighed: "Come. Let's go back" he took the another's hand and they slowly started walking along the street.

One of the guards turned around being sure that he saw the prince but when he looked there was no one.

*

Day went by and it started to be dark. Atem was lying on the bed staring at the emptiness. He wasn't really thinking anything, just trying to clear his head.

It felt impossible. He was tired and hungry. After getting used to good meal everyday he's body protested strongly being given only that less food that Bakura brought to him. Even if after what he saw earlier the prince assumed that they were actually eating surprisingly well. He didn't know where the thief get the food, and he wasn't sure did he even want to know.

Atem closed his eyes and tried to remember what he had hear about thieves from Seth but that had been a long time ago, at least it felt like it.

.

"_Thieves?" older boy asked and turned to look at him raising an eyebrow. Atem nodded: "For example. You never tell me anything about other people" Seth opened his mouth offended looking but Atem interrupted him: "Anything interesting I mean! Since I'm sure there another people than people here, merchants and farmers"._

_Seth shook his head frustrated: "Why do you want to know?" _

"'_Cause I need to! That's going to be my kingdom one day and I want to know everything about the people there" young prince said impatiently: "And as your prince I could just command you to tell"_

"_Fine…" another hissed. Then he turned to younger boy without really bothering to hide his irritation: "Thieves. As you gave me an example. Along with the murderers and other criminals are evil. They wont take responsibility of their actions and live to hurt another people. But, as you really are going to be pharaoh someday you'll have to make them understand their responsibility and protect your people". _

_The prince nod and was silent for a moment: "Why they do such things?"_

_Seth shrugged his shoulders a bit: "Asks from them, even if you wont probably ever get a chance" then he looked back to his normal face: "Since their probably only ones who really knows. Some are insane, some angry and some think that they don't have another options in life. Refusing the help that we are giving" the prince nodded again. Seth watched as the younger boy just sat there wondering in his thought: "Atem" _

_The prince raised his look when hearing his name that no one was actually aloud to use._

"_You do realize, those people are evil? No matter what reasons they might have. We are the good, and create the balance hear" older boy said looking at his friend studying. Atem felt awkward, he knew that and he shouldn't be question it, he forced a small trustful smile on his face and nod: "I know"._

_Seth nodded feeling a bit relieved. Then after few more words Atem asked him to leave and was left there alone._

.

'…And now Bakura says the complete opposite…' the prince though frustrated.

But then again which one he should believethe man who he has know his whole life, who is his cousin and friend, or the man who calls him self thief king, who he just met few days ago and who is not only a thief but also a killer. …And still he couldn't deny that the thief's words matched everything he saw.

'Damn! If I just could ask from Seth!" Atem though and hit the mattress: '…But what would he say? More lies…? But he doesn't think them as lies. To him their probably the truth, unless he's on purpose hiding things from him…! I need to get back to him. …Or him here!'

Atem's eyes winded open when the door was suddenly slammed. But no, it was just Bakura.

The thief looked around noticing his quest again lying on his bed. He shook his head amused and went to sit on the bed.

"You still think you can sleep there? Even after the morning?" he asked smirking.

Younger one looked at him furrowing his eye browns: "Well, where else? On the floor?" he asked annoyed.

'…Or I could just make you a bed on the floor, but your choice…' Bakura chuckled: "Your choice. …But don't worry. I'm not going to molest you while you sleep, it's much funnier when your awake."

Another's eyes winded open.

The boy really was amusing, Bakura though and threw his coat somewhere. He wasn't actually supposed to get keen on him, but without noticing he slowly was. He just kept denying it.

Thief looked at Atem, leaned towards him climbing almost on him and then he kissed him. He was quickly pushed away but that only made him smirk victoriously.

The prince stared at the man's face above him slowly realizing that it just had been his first kiss that was stolen.

Bakura moved away from the angry fist aimed to his face.

"I didn't know you can hit" he laughed. Atem sat up too, opened his mouth but found himself again loosing all his words under another's stare and quickly looked away annoyed.

Bakura shook his head, and laid down on the bed.

Atem was suspicious, but it really seemed that another was really just going to sleep.

He bit his lower lip annoyed, he didn't have time to just stay there 'till another was finished playing with him. He was annoyed, he was tired, angry and offended. But still he knew he couldn't just leave, Bakura had said he wouldn't let him. The prince closed his eyes trying to calm down, to think clear, but it didn't help. Nether did the fact that the thief king wasn't even bothering to pay attention to him when he was offended like that.

"What if I'll just do it with you?!" escaped from his lips before he could stop, and much louder than he ever meant.

Bakura jumped and sat up quickly: "…What?". He stared at the another who was sitting there almost as surprised as him.

"…If I'll do that" Atem halfly mumbled, halfly said: "…will you then let me go?"

He looked at the older man serious looking.

Bakura blinked confused few time before he understood what another was actually saying. Then grin spread on his face, making Atem feel cold shivers.

The thief moved closed so they were almost touching each others faces.

"Your serious, aren't you?" he said. The prince nodded.

Bakura looked at him studying, then pressed his lips agains another's.

Atem shivered again, when the older man slowly opened his mouth and let his tongue in his mouth.

The prince gasped and pushed him away.

Bakura looked at him and nodded: "I knew you weren't serious". Atem felt quick anger rushing trough him: "It's not that!" he said offended.

Another raised an eye brown suspicious looking.

"…Just" the prince said: "Promise to let me go. If I'll do this you have to promise".

'You talk like you'd be a hostage' Bakura though but then he nodded: "Sure. …I'll promise".

Then before Atem said anything else Bakura moved again closer to him and pulled him closer.

He kissed him, and it took a while but finally another answered his kiss. First really unsure but slowly getting into it more.

Thief felt his body tensing when he felt younger one shivering under his touch. He was pretty for a man, thief had to admit it. If he wouldn't be he wouldn't have kept him there for days.

Soon Atem found himself being lightly pushed on the bed, and another was halfly laying on him.

Bakura started kissing his neck, enjoying shivers he 'caused to another without stopping to think were they for excitement or fear.

He let his hands wonder lower to Atem's thighs, starting slowly spread them, slowly moving the tunic away.

"W- Wait!" the prince cried out suddenly.

Bakura stopped and looked at another: "What is it?".

Atem blushed embarrassed: "…Will it hurt?" he asked struggling with his words.

Bakura smirked and was going to answer but then he looked into another's scared eyes. And when he did so his own winded up when one of his deep buried memories flashed trough.

.

"_Will it hurt?" _

_They were laying on blanket, two young men… It was on the floor they weren't even on a bed._

_He opened his mouth to answer, but then looked into another's eyes._

_Pair of violent eyes was staring at him lost looking. How he loved those eyes…_

"_No" young Bakura said and smiled. Wiped few blond hair of another boy's forehead and kissed him deeply._

.

Vision breaks, when what happened next replaced it.

.

"_Stop! Please, stop!" cry tore Bakura's ears and silent night._

_He quickly moved out of another horrified. And his lover… He was crying…_

_It had gone badly…_

"_I didn't mean" Bakura muttered. There where few drops of blood dripping down another's thighs. He didn't meant to be that rough… It was an accident!_

_He sobbed: "…I trusted you!" _

"_No I really… I didn't know! If I would have…" the young thief tried to explain panicking but another didn't listen._

"_Just go" he cried trying to wipe of those shameful tears. Bakura tried to move closer to hold his suffering loved one but was roughly pushed away: "Just go!"._

_And he got his own clothes thrown at him._

"…_But I love you" Bakura whispered as goodbyes when he disappeared to the night, having one tear drop running down his cheek._

.

Bakura got off and moved away from the young prince.

He looked horrified, in front of him he didn't see anymore his pet offering his body to him as a part of a deal, no he saw his lover. His first love, at that night that should have been their first…

"Are you okay?" his lover asked worried. Staring at those violet eyes… Wait reddish… Bakura shook his head a bit.

"Are you okay?" Atem repeated, he was lost: "Bakura?". 'What happened…?!" Atem though. It had started to go… He started to get scared and asked… And now…

The prince moved a closer the thief who just stared at him like wasn't sure what he was seeing. He looked at Bakura, knowing what else to do he moved a bit by bit closer and finally pressed his lips softly on another's. Suddenly arms wrapped around him.

Bakura was sitting there against the wall slowly waking back to reality from his memory. It wasn't his lover… It was his… It was Atem.

He felt a soft kiss against lips, and warm comforting breath against his face. Bakura shivered a bit and without thinking wrapped his arms around another, like he would have wanted to do years ago.

"…I wont hurt you" he muttered into Atem's ear burring his into a tight embrace: "…I wont ever hurt you again"

"Again?" the prince asked confused.

Bakura shook his head a bit: "It's nothing. …Sorry but it seems that I cant let you go tonight".

"…What?" the prince asked no completely lost of the situation.

"You see…" he said still with a absent and quiet voice.

"What?" Atem asked surprisingly worried.

"…I don't anymore feel like fucking you" Bakura said and smirked. And as he assumed was soon pushed away, and faced another's offended and blushed face staring at him.

"…Well good to notice you're back to normal" Atem said poisoning tune in his voice.

Thief chuckled tiredly and gave younger man a small kiss: "You were worried".

"I was not!" Atem muttered and the blush on his face turned even redder.

Bakura snorted a bit and tapped his head: "Sure kiddo…" then he lay down on the bed and pulled another with him.

"…Let's just go to sleep" he sighed. And turned away so the prince couldn't see his face.

But Atem didn't get sleep… And no matter how quiet Bakura was, he was sure he didn't ether.

*

Seth looked out of the window. It was already late at night but he couldn't sleep.

They still hadn't found the pharaoh… Useless guards.

They had have meeting earlier. Not all. Just some of the priests, and the words were still echoing in his ears. It didn't matter who said what just the words.

"_If we don't find him soon people get suspicious…" "…might 'cause panic…"_

"_Tell that he's still alive…" "And lie to the whole kingdom!"_

"…_He's the only heir… if he wont be found we need a new pharaoh"_

"_But… pharaoh's only relative…"_

"_Would be you Seth. …That made you the next pharaoh" _

Seth shook his head rapidly. He didn't want to think about that. It was too tempting! Too… He should be out there looking for his prince and now those stupid conversations and voices where circling around his head.

Young priest sighed and leaned to windows edge.

Only few day they said. If he wouldn't be found soon he would be the pharaoh.

And now he couldn't anymore know, did he really want to found him.

*

The night went by and slowly sun started rising again.

The prince woke up alone. He looked around, no, the thief wasn't anywhere at the house. He didn't remember falling a sleep, but it hadn't been too long time ago since he had stayed awake quit a while.

Atem got up from the bed and walked to the door. Just to notice that it was again locked from outside. He sighed, shook his head frustrated and walked to a window.

It's doors were closed but it wasn't really a problem. Until he noticed it was locked too.

"What the…?!" he sighed and tried to pull the shutter's open. No success.

'…Fucking thief!' he cursed silently, looked around and finally sat on the edge of the bed. He sat there for a while calming down, then he climbed to sat on the bed and leaned to wall absent looking: 'I wonder where he went again…'

Atem shook his head, he shouldn't be thinking like that. He didn't miss him, he only wanted him back so he himself could get out.

Even if at last night he almost slept with him. He was really relieved that it didn't happen, it would have been his first time after all. And no matter how much he hated to admit he didn't know anything about it. Anything more than the basics actually, but with another man… He had never though about that. It was one of those things that no one would have never told to him even if he'd ask.

It scared him. The prince knew that it was his suggestion but it still scared him a bit.

Atem closed his eyes trying to imagine the situation but couldn't, instead there flashed weird warm memory from a last night.

_Strong arms wrapped tightly around him, warm nervous breath against his neck and words muttered into his ear: "I wont hurt you… I wont ever hurt you again"_

Atem quickly opened his eyes and shook his more strongly.

The words were obviously not meant for him. …He didn't know to who or why, but not to him.

He burry his face into his arms, he was lost. He wanted to know.

He wanted to know who those words were meant to, what was the task he mentioned earlier and everything else in another's life. But he still wanted to return. And if the thief would hold on to their contract, they would probably sleep together at some point, and then he would leave…

'And that's good!' Atem convinced to himself annoyed of his own thought: 'Then I can go home!…'

'…and leave him here' he sighed. Atem raised his eyes absently to the roof: 'I wonder what he's doing right now…'

*

Day started to chance to evening and Bakura realized he hadn't whole day went back to his pet.

He blamed himself for that a bit, but then again the boy was probably fine. A bit hungry maybe but fine.

He was walking down the city street avoiding the guards who had been all day circling around the city. Apparently they still hadn't found the prince.

'Maybe he's dead' Bakura though and chuckled: 'Killed by some meaningless drunk or something… No… That would be too easy'.

The thief smiled. If he didn't count avoiding the guards his day had been fine.

He had mostly been wondering around looking for food and information about the palace. It helped him to forget the scene from last night. It had been embarrassing.

Bakura snorted, but then the smirk spread back to his face. This night it would go fine, this night he wouldn't get distracted.

Thief stopped behind a big house. It was late at night but there were still dim lights in the windows and he could clearly hear people inside the house.

He looked in from the door making sure no one was there and sneaked in. Walking at the hallways, passing some people too focused on their own business to notice him, and finally reached the right door.

Making sure there wasn't anyone in, and that the owner of the brothel wasn't around since he hated him, he knocked quickly and went in.

"Missed me?" Bakura asked wide smirk on his face when the woman on the bed. Woman turned to door smiling first that usual flattering seductive fake smile, but when he saw who was came there it quickly chance to a real seductive sly smile.

"Well, isn't it my brave thief king" she said and walked towards the man slipping slowly the braces of her dress away: "How can I help you your majesty? The usual?".

Bakura watched the woman smirking: "No. Actually I need something else"

He could clearly see how the woman was surprised by a moment but how she then skillfully hide it.

"And what would that be?" she asked keeping her voice soft.

"I need some lubricant. And I really mean I need to take it with me. I though you would at least know something that I can trust to" thief said.

Now the woman was purely confused and furrowed her eyebrows a bit: "…Lubricant? You mean like lotion?" she asked: "…Sir, Bakura, you know I cant do that. You never pay the master when you're here and that's why he hates you. If he founds out that I just gave something like that to you he wont be happy".

"Come on…" Bakura said and petted woman's cheek: "I'd pay for it. And that money would be all yours. Like any other money I gave you all anyone else in here".

'…You only do that so you can get occasionally laid for free' she though and giggled: "Very well sir. But the master has said that if anyone anymore takes money from you without him knowing he'll beats that her up".

"…Why would he say that?" thief said amused over dramatically offended. Woman shrugged her shoulders. Then she walked to her bed and after going through something came back with a small bottle.

"Here you go" she said giggling and pressed herself to him: "Now just give me the money, so I can buy new one. But remember, if you chance you mind you can just give it back to me. Since you know we wont need it".

Bakura gave the money to the woman and chuckled: "…I think your boss might mind of that" then he leaned towards the woman kissing her neck softly.

Somebody knocked the door.

Thief moved away, ran to the window and climbed out: "See ya" he left the building happily smirking holding the small bottle in his hand.

*

Atem stared at the door. It was already a night and that cursed thief still hadn't arrive.

He was annoyed, he was hungry and second by second more worried.

Not only by the chance that he might never get out if the another wouldn't come back, but also 'cause he was worried something happened to him.

So, without nothing else to do, he sat on the bed and stared at the door.

And finally when he looked away he heard it opening.

Bakura stepped in. Looking all fine, without being bloody at all or other ways exhausted, without having any obvious explanation for being out for so long.

"Where the hell where you…?!" the prince yelled and almost didn't have time to finish when another walked to him and kissed him deeply.

"Around" Bakura said simply after pulling himself away from the kiss. He looked at the younger man smirking: "The deal is still on right?" he asked.

Atem nodded after getting over the surprising kiss.

Thief smirked. And without waiting pushed another on the bed and climbed on him.

He kissed him, but instead of getting answer to the kiss he was pushed away a bit.

"Wait…" Atem said.

"What?" Bakura asked impatiently: "The deal is still on".

Atem blushed awkward: "Yes, but… I…" '…never done it before and I have no idea can I trust you…' "…nothing" he said then and shook his head a bit.

Thief looked at him suspiciously for a moment, but then leaned back to him and kissed him again.

Younger one kissed back trying to push the insecurity out of his head. Bakura stopped the kiss and started slowly kissing his neck making him shiver.

Atem felt how another's hands wondered over his body, studying, he shivered but couldn't tell why. Touch felt weird, intrusive, but as hand and the touch moved lower he felt his body starting to react on it's own, and he couldn't stop light moan escaping from his lips.

Bakura heard the quiet moan and leaned to kiss another's lips again getting more eager answer than before. He smirked and moved his hands to another's thighs spreading his legs a bit. Atem noticed it and automatically tried to push his legs back together getting annoyed growl and moving away as an answer.

"…Sorry" he muttered embarrassed and sat up close to the thief.

Still a bit embarrassed he apologized it he started undressing another by slowly slipping the red coat away from another.

Bakura throw the coat on the floor and pulled younger one to sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled another's tunic away. Throwing it to the floor near the coat.

Atem blushed realizing that he was now completely naked. Thief chuckled and let his eyes wonder on him really studying, making the prince blush even more.

Thief kissed him again, moving lower by giving light butterfly kisses around his neck.

Atem wrapped his arms around touching his skin testing, and then moved away so another's could remove his skirt and throw it to the floor to join other abandoned clothes. Bakura smiled satisfied noticing curios pair of eyes staring at him as he undressed, slowly wondering lower on his body and then getting shocked and embarrassed look in them when they saw the prove between his legs of how excited he really was. The prince moved a bit away feeling again completely lost. But at least he didn't anymore have to be worried over blushing 'cause now he was sure that he couldn't be more reddish.

Bakura stepped of the bed for a short moment to pick something from his coat, but quickly moved closer to another and pushed his back to the bed smirking.

He loved the look in another's eyes, it was something he hadn't see for a really long time. Thief kissed Atem's neck tasting the salty skin moving lower to chest, letting his tongue play around the left nipple finally gently biting it making another moan.

He moved himself on the younger one between his legs, spreading them this time not so slowly.

Atem gasped sharply and closed his eyes tightly thinking that he knew what was going to happen next. Bakura noticed it, and wanted to ignore it but then the short memory of a different pair of eyes, violent eyes, flashed in his mind.

Thief would have wanted just satisfy his own lust but being half in his memory of his former love one he couldn't just do that.

"You never done this before?"

Atem opened his eyes hearing a husky voice.

"…No" he muttered embarrassed.

"Are you afraid?"

The prince blinked confused: "…No. I just…" he muttered.

"You're afraid" thief said smirking and moved back to his eye level and kissed him: "Would it help if I'd do too something that I never done before?".

The prince didn't know what to answer, words went unreal and he wasn't sure what they meant. But Bakura seemed to take his silence as a permission, kissed him again deeply and moved lower on his body, kissing him.

Atem felt fiery kisses on his body, on his neck… on his chest… on his stomach and…

He gasped when he first time felt another's lips on his hips.

Bakura heard load moaning when he kissed another's inner thigh, he moved his right hand teasingly slowly up on the another thigh and finally reached his destination.

He felt another hardening under his touch and smirked 'cause he knew that the another was also definitely again blushing 'cause of him.

Atem gasped when he felt another slowly starting to move his hand up and down on his manhood.

Thief kissed another's left thigh knowing that he could easily give all the pleasure younger one needed like this, but he had already promised something he never done before. He slowly stopped moving his hand, and Atem couldn't help unpleasant moan escaping from his lips, he slowly still holding it in his hand pressed his lips on another's cock.

The prince almost felt his head exploding when the older one started slowly move his tongue around. Bakura after deciding that he had played enough finally took another in his mouth starting slowly movement that he had many times received, all the time a bit speeding up the rhythm.

Finally there was Atem's one last moaning and the thief was actually relieved that it didn't took too long for another to come. He didn't bother to swallow, and when another didn't notice spitted it on his hand and just wiped away.

He climbed back to be on the same eye level with the younger one. Atem looked at the thief and kissed his neck, wanting to make up the pleasure.

Bakura smirked and reached for the bottle near them.

He kissed another's neck for one time tasting the salty skin and then moved away. Atem guessed what was coming next and spread his legs for another making him chuckle.

Thief moaned a bit when he rubbed the lotion on his hardening manhood, he laid halfly on top of another and slowly pushed one of his fingers with lotion on it inside another.

Atem whined feeling the new touch more painful than former ones.

Bakura started slowly moving his finger inside another, making him whine more for pain mixed with bit of pleasure. Carefully he speed up the movement and added another finger.

The prince whined louder and closed his eyes tightly. Bakura started slower the rhythm and pulled his fingers out getting bored of preparing another.

He placed himself on another and made him raise his hips a bit so he could enter easier.

Finally he pushed himself in, moaning loudly when he felt the tension of Atem's body. Slowly he moved away and then thrusted back, making another whine again this time for pain, but in his passion ignored him.

Movement chanced faster when he got into the rhythm. He leaned to kiss another who answered just lightly but still trying to hold on to the kiss to ignore the pain.

Slowly it started hurt less when he too got use to the fastening rhythm of movement and heartbeats.

Bakura moaned loudly and pushed in harder making another cry out softly for mixed pleasure and pain.

Atem felt himself hardening again and moaned softly hoping that Bakura wouldn't notice. Finally he slowly reached his own hand to his down between his legs and started careful movement.

Bakura gasped a bit noticing another hardening against him, and kissed him passionately but didn't move his hand since he was reaching to his ending.

The movement became stronger, and he with one last thrust he groaned loudly and came into another.

He panted softly calming his hear beats, and slowly moved his hand replacing another's hand with it and pleasured him for the last seconds before he orgasm to his fist. Atem moaned loudly when he came, and slowly opened his eyes when he felt another moving out of him. Bakura rolled himself next to him, and closed his eyes letting the relaxation spread all over his body.

Then he slowly opened his eyes again and turned his head to see the boy next to him.

Atem was there, like him enjoying the relaxed feeling eyes almost closed, chest slowly raising up and down with heartbeats. He turned to see Bakura, and when he notice he was already looking at him smiled tiredly.

"…I love you" the prince whispered powerlessly and blushed a bit when he realized what he said.

Bakura blinked couple times without being sure how to react but then he just chuckled: "…That's just your endorphins talking".

Another laughed tiredly: "Might be…"

Atem moved slowly closer and gave light kiss to another. Then he fell back to his side and closed his eyes smiling.

Bakura looked at the younger one a bit confused but smiled too, he slowly moved few hair of another's sweaty forehead.

And soon after noticing that the younger one was already a sleep, he closed his eyes too and it didn't take long for him to join him.

*

Atem opened his eyes, and for a long time he felt truly happy. He couldn't really describe it since it was mixed with lots of other feelings but at the moment he didn't bother figuring out names for them.

Bakura was already awake and was sitting on the bed leaning to the wall absent looking. Atem sat next to him and without really thinking gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Thief jumped a bit and turned to look at him. He smirked and then turned again look away.

"So, I guess your going now" he said.

The prince blinked surprised, he had almost forgot the whole contract: "…True"

Bakura nodded and turned again look at him: "Right now?".

Atem furrowed his eyebrows annoyed. "What?" thief asked a bit amused.

"What if I don't?" the prince said.

"What…?" thief's eyes narrowed.

"Can I stay here?" the prince asked. Another looked at him unbelieving looking before replying: "No".

"Why not?" younger one complained, it wasn't that he didn't miss his home, but there was still too much he didn't know about another…

"You cant stay with me for ever. You know that" Bakura said frustrated but another just laughed relieved.

"I know that! And it's not what I planned to do…" Atem said and moved closer: "But just… Some time. Long time maybe, but never whole life".

Bakura looked thoughtful: '…I've waited years to get my revenge. Week or few is nothing…' "…Sure. Why not" he said and shrugged his shoulders.

Smile spread on younger one's face, and before Bakura realized what happened he received a surprisingly deep kiss.

He laughed: "You know what kiddo. You're not completely horrible brat after all".

Atem sniffed pretending offended: "Well thank you, same to you" but then he chuckled: "Now seriously thank you. Since that's probably the only compliment I'm never going to get".

Bakura laughed and wrapped his arm around smirking boy's shoulders.

"I think I could take you out today" he said, surprising even himself for being so joyful.

"You better. I was here the whole yesterday" the prince said chuckling: '…If I'd want to spent my time indoors all the time I'd go back home…'

Bakura smirked and pulled the younger one with him back on the bed: "Then again we're in no hurry!".

Atem laughed, and answering to another's deep kiss made him remember now much better why he wanted to stay with him.

*

"Priest, the guards are ready again"

Seth nodded shortly as an answer and walked to the front yard were everything was ready.

He stared at the gates angry determination in his eyes: 'Fine… If anyone else is not going to find that fucking idiot I have to do it by myself…!'

*

…It all happened so quickly.

After they had finally left Bakura's hide out after their morning activity. During unusually free feeling walk throw the city, and running through alleys that most of the citizens didn't go. They suddenly heard the several running food steps appearing.

Bakura who was a professional thief heard them way before Atem, but still wasn't quick enough to pull him with him as he ran away, one soldier had already catched the prince before Bakura noticed.

"Bakura! Bakura!" the prince cried out and tried to struggle away from the guard without realizing what was happening.

Suddenly he felt a hard slap on his face: "Shut up, idiot!"

Atem raised his look slowly recognizing the familiar voice: "…Seth?"

Seth looked at his friend, to him he looked horrible compared what he usually was.

"Lets go home" he said, feeling maybe a slightest sorry after seeing the small tears glistening in another's eyes. Even if he didn't know what they were really for.

And the prince was dragged away by his own guards and the priest, quietly sobbing while he walked.

*

The night came.

Atem was lying on his own bed, he stared at the roof without really seeing anything. Somewhere on the back of his head he realized that the roof was actually really far away, compared to the one he had been sleeping under during last few days.

He was also clean again. It was one of the first thing Seth has commanded the servants do when they had arrived back to the castle, to bath him. Atem had felt lightly sorry for them since they had to make the bath, but he didn't really care.

They also had dressed him up differently, and the tunic he got from Bakura Seth had probably just thrown away.

Suddenly the prince heard the door, and turned to look almost hoping to see the familiar smirking thief. But no, it was just Seth.

He sat up on his bet and looked at his cousin asking.

"The crowning is tomorrow" the priest said.

"What?" Atem said, it sounded so unreal. After all what happened for the last few days such a common thing as crowning felt almost impossible.

"Well, it should have actually been earlier. But because of the circumstances…" Seth said a bit blaming sound in his voice.

Atem nodded and looked away absently.

"Your Highness" Seth said.

The prince turned back to look at him.

"What happened? While you were gone?" Seth asked.

Atem opened his mouth, feeling urge to tell someone about Bakura but he knew he couldn't and just smiled calmingly: "Nothing. I just got lost for some time. You can go now".

"Atem…" the priest said without bothering to use titles: "…What happened?" he asked no much more serious tune in his voice.

"Nothing! I told you already" Atem yelled frustrated: "Just go!"

Seth stepped away offended, his eyes narrowed annoyed and without answering he walked out of the room.

The prince sighed deeply and fell back on his bed.

*

The thief king walked around the small house feeling strong anger rushing through his mind.

He hit his fist the wall trying, and growled quietly to himself.

It didn't help, he didn't know what happened.

Only thing he remembered was how younger one's hand slipped away from his, and how he cried out his name when he ran away.

Thief beat the wall like it would be guilty to what happened.

He had again loosed some one. Some one he had actually cared about.

Again to the same enemy.

Thief cursed himself, he could have do something, like he blamed himself like then when he didn't save his parent's.

It didn't matter anymore, now there was just one dead body more, thief closed his eyes as the desperate hatred started overcoming his mind, only thing that mattered anymore was to get his revenge to the pharaoh and the royal palace.

He hit his fists one last time to the wall and then stormed out.

*

Time went by. Days chanced to week, weeks chanced to months. It didn't take too long till the almost whole castle seemed to forget the time when the prince now days pharaoh runaway.

The crowing had been a long time ago, and the news that pharaoh had returned had reached the city some days after it.

*

Atem sat on his throne. He was bored, the days has gone by without him even noticing. It was like he was in a long sleep.

Atem sighed, Seth was punishing some criminal, it should be his job but he didn't really care. He missed something, someone. He liked to say someone, but he know that he was lying to himself when he said so, he just missed the feeling of being free.

He watched as they dragged the poor criminal away thinking that this day was just one among others.

Suddenly the door were slammed open and few horrified guards ran in.

Pharaoh quickly woke up from his though and stared at the happenings.

"Pharaoh!!" "Beware! Tombrobber broke into palace!" "He's calling himself Thief King!!" the guards started yelling at the same time: "He…!!" but the last guard didn't have time to finish his sentence when he was thrown away and against the wall. They could hear the crackle when his bones went broke by the power of the hit, everyone turned to look to the door way.

"Thief king…" Atem whispered silently: "…but it cant be…"

But it was. The clothes, the laughter. The man carrying the gold and the mummy was definitely the thief king.

"I just stole these from the grave of Pharaoh Akhnamkhanon's grave!!" the thief declared loudly laughing.

He kept talking and hanged the mummy with him from the rope. Atem heard the priests and guards fussing around, and even lightly understood that the mummy was his father. It felt unreal, it had to be unreal!

"Who of can judge me?!!" thief king laughed: "Me, Bakura, the thief king of Kul Elna!!"

Pharaoh stood up from his throne.

Bakura noticed it and for the first time turned to look at him in order to yell something, but the words vanished from his lips. Thief and the pharaoh stood on their places staring at each others shocked and silently.

The whole room had quiet done waiting what was going to happen.

Atem couldn't believe, nether did Bakura. It couldn't be true.

Finally the silence was broken when a silent whisper escaped from their lips at the same time: "…You"

* * *

**Here it was! Hope u like it, and that u will review. **


End file.
